“revelation”
by jameson mallard
Summary: join all the guys form dnangle in the epic mystery like non other, when Daisuke gets possessed by the legendary Fait, a man who belongs to the hikaie family who now only exists in the form of Negatively charged exotic energy who can take control of people
1. Chapter 1

When one door closers one door opens

Now there is a new story about to unfold

A story with all of you favorers from the anime DNANGLE

Be prepared for a mystery like non other

With the sad departure of Dark, Daisuke must overcome a new guardian in my new story

In my new story "revelation" Daisuke will be possessed by the legendary fait how has

Lived for an amazing 3000 years.

This new guardian will change Daisukes life forever

Don't be fooled by his name but fait is nothing like dark

All he cares about is making Daisukes life a living hell

So join Daisuke

Riku

Risa

Emiko

Granpa

Satoshi

Koskay

And introducing FAIT

AND JACOB!

On a hole new story what is soon to be unfolded

With the first 12 chapters on draft and the blue prints of the hole story written down, so look out the first chapter will be coming soon.

Keep an eye on this fiction because It is coming sooooon

Ps this story will be at lot better than my other ones, this time I got an editor and a plan for every chapter I can put my name on it this story will be good

Thanks guys take care, Jameson Mallard


	2. chaper 1 the story begins

Chapter 1 the story begins

It was the end of a very long day for Daisuke with the sad departure of his other half Dark who earlier that day was sealed by the mysterious powers of the black wings with Krad as well, and to top the day off with the first kiss he has ever had in his life who he sheared with his new girl friend Riku.

Once he got home he decides to go in and strait away find his fokes and tell them about the every thing that has happened to him including the sad news about dark and the amazing kiss he sheared with Riku.

But to Daisukes surprise the only person in the house was his farther Koskay, who was in the kitchen grabbing him self a coke, Daisuke maid him self presents in the room abundantly clear by starting a conversation with his farther.

"hello dad it is an extreme pleasure to see you up and well" Daisuke said as the words flowed out of his mouth it seamed to frighten his farther who was preoccupied with getting a coke out of the fridge.

"ARRRrr, you gave me a fright there son, but thanks for the pep talk, I feel fine I found my self getting up feeling like a million buck about 35 minuets ago, but you would never guess what happened" Koskay said with a chill going down his spine.

"what is it dad what happened?" Daisukes questioned his farther.

" well not to long ago I was holding the Roultiles in my hand and they just disappeared into thin air right in front of my eyes" Koskay said looking wide eyed at Daisuke

"well some really strange things have happened to me, you should of seen what happed to me on the way here, ho by the way where is mum and granddad?" Daisukes questioned.

"oh they lifted 35 minuets ago like the room was on fire" Koskay informed.

3 YEARS LATER…………………..

Daisukes was walking home with his best friend Jacob ( new guy at school who is Daisukes best friend) walking on the side walk the two seamed to be in a deep conversation with one other.

"so you guys have been going out for how long?" Jacob questioned

"3 years now actually today is our anniversary I am going to pick her up at tonight to go star gazing so you better not be there with her sister" Daisukes said very strongly looking into the eyes of Jacob, Jacob looked surprised by this at first not knowing why he would say such a thing, then just moments later he seamed to have some sense of relief, now knowing why Daisuke would say something of this manor.

"oh I see you don't want her to find out that you are going to be present at her house" Jacob said like he knew what Daisukes was on about, but clearly he didn't because what Daisukes said next.

"no you dim wit I just don't want you to be there full stop because you know how my girl gets when you are with her sister" Daisuke said.

"but Daisukes to be fare you and your girlfriends anniversary is on the same day as me and my girlfriends, and you know that, so it would be a bit selfish for you to spend time with your girl and I am not allowed to spend time with mine" Jacob said.

"look Jacob all you have to do is get Riku out of the house so we can evade complications" Daisukes said.

"oh I can do that for you Daisukes. I know what happeneds when you 2 get together" Jacob said with a very very serious face.

"well the hole fact that she is my ex girlfriend dos not help, and that I am going out with her twin sister" Daisukes said

"I understand Daisuke, and I will try my best not to be there when you get there tonight" Jacob said looking at Daisukes in slight anger.

"NO you will not be there when I get there tonight" Daisuke yells.

NOW "Present"…………………………..

"so did they say anything what would of sequestered where they where going" Daisuke asked his dad in confusion.

" no son not at all not at all, all I know was they where doing some kind of chant in the basement before they got up and went!" Koskay exclaimed.

Daisuke suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and I thought it would be a good thing to tell his dad.

"dad I don't fell to well owwwww my cheats!!" Daisukes said putting both hands on his cheat to try to relief the pain.

"Daisukes what is the matter?!?" Koskay said right before Daisukes faints right in front of his eyes but on the way to the flow he (Daisuke) hits his head on the near by table.

Daisuke woke up finding him self in a hospitable bed with his dad by his side, at the present moment Daisuke felt very different and there was a sense that he had no idea where he was and how he got there in the first place, as he was getting him self familiar with his surroundings by looking in every direction he could with out hurting his neck, he sore a man how he thought he recognized but he seamed to be scared of this man.

This man reached out and put his arm on Daisukes red headered forehead and spoke to him as if he knew Daisuke (the man being Koskay)

"thank goodness you are ok Daisukes I have been sitting hear for 4 days how are you?" the man asked Daisuke in a very concerted manor. Daisukes felt very insecure with this man talking to him so I flinched. "who are you what are you doing hear?" Daisuke said with the words just flowing out of his mouth. Koskay sat there and thought could it be that his own son could not remember him, but in all reality Daisuke did not know, or even recognize Koskay. Daisukes sat there in confusion when Koskay answered his question.

"Daisukes it is me I am your farther your dad, Daisuke don't you remember me!?" Koskay questioned in shock. "is that my name? Daisuke, how did I get hear?" Daisukes asked in extreme confusion. Koskay was about to say some thing but before he got the chance Daisukes found the world start to fade as he blanked out.

As everything became a blur he found him self some where else. At this stage Daisukes is racked out of his brains, he has no I dear what he is doing, who he is and what he is doing there, so he decides to take a look around him self to see where he was.

It did not take long for Daisukes to realize that he was not in the hospital room any more.

But to realize he was standing on a very huge skyscraper, up on the top of the sky scraper stood a very confused Daisuke who was franticly looking around trying to find some thing familiar so he could make a guess where he was.

But looking around in his soundings all he could see was rain in front of his eyes, and for some strange reason he did not feel any of the rain what was variously pounding on his chest, and he did not find him self scared of the fact that he was up an extremely high height, and unlike usual he was not shitting him self with every gust of wind coming his way, all though he knew that one strong gust of wind would blow him strait of the building top and send him self falling to his death.

But instead he found him self running towered the edge and jumping off the skyscraper and sending him self descending very very quickly to the ground. But than a very strange sensation came above him, and soon he sore him self flying with a set of white wings.

Then he found him self back in the hospital bed again, with his dad on the chare next to him. "hello son you got me worried there for a second you fainted again" Koskay said.

Daisuke again had that look of confusion in his eyes. "you're my dad? Where am I?" Daisuke asked in frustration because he did not even know where he was.

"you are in the hospital, and you have bean for a week now!" Koskay explained to Daisukes In a very loving way.

"what happened to me, why the hell don't I recognize you" Daisuke said getting frightened. "that do not matter at the moment but I have good new for you, you have a visitor" Koskay said pointing at Riku who was at the door. Daisukes automatically resized who it was and maid a statement what indercatered so.

"Riku come in, dad or who ever you are can you leave me and her alone for a bit I need to talk to her!?" Daisuke said with a sense of relief now seeing someone who looked familiar. Koskay looked at Daisuke and leaves the room giving Daisuke the wink of approval.

As Koskay walked out of the room Riku walked in.

"hello Daisuke your dad called me up and said you where in hospital and said I should come and see you" Riku informed as she sat on the bed to talk to Daisuke.

"thank you sooo soo soooo much for coming to visit me I am so scared I don't remember any thing, who was that man who called him self my farther?" Daisuke asked in confusion "Daisuke that was your farther" Riku said

3 YEARS LATER………………..

Daisuke is in his room putting on some warm clothes getting prepared for his date with his new girl friend RISA (yes Risa I did not spell Rikus name wrong) when he looks in the mirror to see if he was looking tip top to go out on the date, although they where only going stargazing Daisukes liked to be in shape, looking it to the mirror Daisukes hair looks extremely different to how it is not (in the Present) his hair was very very dark it was almost blackish and it was all short. After checking in the mirror several time fixing up his hair doo he finally gets out of the house.

15 minuets latter……………..

Daisuke is knocking on the hordars door to find that It was Jacob to be the one to open the door. "hello Daisuke you hear to take RISA out star gazing!" Jacob said in a very sarcastic way, Daisukes just looks at Jacob in pity.

"you know why I am hear Jacob but I am still wondering why you are hear you FUCKEN told me you would not be hear!" Daisukes said.

"look look Daisukes chill I will just get RISA for you and you can be on your way" Jacob said looking back into the house and continued talking "RISA your man is hear!" Jacob yelled, "what the fuck man now you know what is going to happen Riku will come out yelling" Daisuke said in conference but when the door opened it was RISA to be the one who comes out not Riku.

RISA strait away runs up to Daisuke with her arms out. Daisukes and RIAS shear a 45 second make out session. RISA pulls away and says

"Daisukes I love you so much lets get going before Riku come out"

" I love you to my dear, good point lets get going" Daisuke says grabbing RISAS and they walk off.

Riku come bursting out of the house and barges strait trough Jacob who was standing at the door "Daisukes GET BACK HEAR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To Be Continued

Well you guys what do you think of the new story, if you have any Questions about the plot of the story just email me about it I would love to hear from you. Well I hope you guys love it as much as I loved righting it because I have a lot more coming your way,

The funest thing about righting this is the getting to tell the story in two time lines one in the future where Daisukes and Riku are not together, and the percent where there relation ship is at its strongest. In this story every time a flash-forward occurs there will be some kind of reference to event of the past what haven't happened yet, what will be cool for you guys when the story ends to look at the story in linier.

Next time on revelation

the story has just begun

next time more of the future will be reveled with a shocking twist

Daisukes will get more of an understanding of what is going on with him

And the question of the brake up will get more serious

Next chapter coming soon!!!

Till next time guys take care Jameson Mallard………………………


End file.
